Always Meant To Be
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: My prompt is this; Emma and Regina are both guys, neither have been attracted to another guy before but as soon as they meet sparks fly. It scares them both but they are open minded and willing to see where it goes - DefendMyGirlsHonor. Full prompt inside.


_I have this head canon that Emma/Regina are destined soul mates and have loved eachother in many lives and will love each other in any way/shape/form eventually. So my prompt is this; they are both guys, neither have been attracted to another guy before but as soon as they meet sparks fly. It scares them both but they are open minded and willing to see where it goes. I'd like to see how that plays out. With a happy ending of course. – DefendMyGirlsHonor_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy :) _

Emmett sighs as he sits at the bar. He doesn't normally do this. Normally he just leaves his job as a bail-bondsman and heads straight home. Tonight though he couldn't. It's his birthday and the thought of going home alone just depressed him so he wandered into this bar and started drinking. He knows eventually he will have to head back to his empty apartment but he's putting that off. He tilts his beer bottle back and forth between his hands as he looks up to the TV in a corner. There's a soccer game on but Emmett can't even pretend to care. He's too wrapped up in his thoughts. He came here to forget but it's not working.

"Is this seat taken?"

He looks up to see a guy pointing to the bar stool beside him. There's something about this man though. It takes Emmett completely by surprise. He has never felt this way about another man before but with the brown haired, brown eyed man staring at him he can't help but feel a pang of attraction. "Is it?" the man asks again and Emmett realises he's just been openly gaping at this guy. "No it's fine."

His next surprise is when the other man sits beside him. "I hope you don't mind. There's not really anywhere else to sit."

"That's okay. I could use some company anyway. Emmett Swan," he replies.

"Regan Mills," the other says.

"Regan? That's an unusual name."

"I'm lucky it wasn't Reginald," Regan replies with a smile, "My mother wanted a name that sounded royal."

"Well it suits you I guess," Emmett says before wondering what the hell is going on. He never sits and talks to strangers. He never does this and certainly never before with another man. Yet he cannot turn away. Something about Regan just draws him in and he finds himself wanting to know the other man more.

The man beside him is feeling the same way. Regan slipped into this bar to avoid heading back to her empty apartment. His friends kept on teasing him about being a homebody and never going out and so tonight he came here. Then he spotted the blonde at the end of the bar nursing a beer and looking lost in thought. He's never been attracted to another man before. His few flings have been with women but there's something about Emmett that captivated him. He felt a stirring of attraction and the next thing he knew he was walking over and sitting beside Emmett.

It scared him for a minute. He doesn't know what this means but he also knows that a feeling like this doesn't come every day. Sitting here next to Emmett he can feel sparks flowing between them and even though it's new and strange Regan finds he wants to take a chance. He's not used to taking chances. His whole life he's done as expected but tonight, for the first time he thinks he's found a chance worth taking.

His main fear is that this is one-sided. What if Emmett doesn't feel the same way? What if he's completely misread the entire situation? He turns to look at the blonde only to find Emmett simply looking at her. Regan smiles as he sees the emotions flitting in blue eyes. They mirror her own. Confusion. Fear. Attraction. Hope.

"Would you like another drink?" Regan asks.

Emmett nods, "Sure why not?" He was going to go home after that beer but there's nothing waiting for him there. Here in this bar though is Regan and an opportunity he never knew he wanted. He's never felt this kind of pull towards someone before and he wants to see what might come of it. In his life he doesn't take chances often but tonight he feels like it might be worth it.

"So why are you here tonight?" Emmett asks they sip their drinks.

Regan shrugs, "I don't know. I just felt like getting out for a change. You?"

"It's my birthday," he wouldn't ordinarily confess something like that but there's something about Regan that seems special. He isn't just some guy in a bar. Emmett already feels a connection between them even though they only just met and so sharing that secret about his birthday seems only natural.

"And you're here?" Regan asks surprised.

"I've got nowhere else to be," Emmett replies with a shrug.

"Family? Friends?"

"Nope," Emmett says, "I'm an orphan and well I don't really have a lot of close friends." At his sad tone Regan frowns. He knows all too well what it's like to feel alone. He has a mother but not one he's exactly close to. He has a handful of friends but none he would invite to his birthday. He never imagined Emmett would feel the same way. It hurts to know that this man has no-one on his birthday. "I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nah it's okay. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

"Well I'm not. You're here," Emmett points out and Regan smiles. Emmett finds himself entranced by that smile and can't help but find it catching. He grins in response. He's never felt this way before but that doesn't matter. He already loves that smile and wants to see it more often.

"In that case happy birthday," Regan says and they clink their drinks together. Regan swallows nervously before looking at Emmett. He doesn't want to ruin this before anything begins but what if it doesn't ruin anything? What if it starts something incredible? "I know this might sound weird but do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Like a date?" Emmett asks.

Regan looks away nervously through fear of rejection and looking foolish. "Yes," he admits quietly. He needed to ask. He doesn't usually do this. He's never done this with another man but with Emmett he wants to. It doesn't matter to him that he's never felt this way about a guy before, he likes Emmett. He feels a connection there and he wants to explore it. He wants to see if whatever this is can go somewhere.

"Yes," Emmett replies. He was hoping Regan felt the same way did. He's never really had a relationship. He's slept with women but he's never really wanted anything more than that. Regan is different. He feels a spark of attraction but there's also a drive to know Regan, to be the one to make him smile and get to know him better. There's something between them and Emmett wants to see where it goes.

He thinks it might be somewhere great. He certainly hopes so at least.

They leave the bar and stand awkwardly on the sidewalk. Regan clears his throat nervously, "So is there anywhere you want to go?"

"The park?" Emmett suggests and Regan nods. They walk through the city streets talking and slowly inching closer to one another. Once they get to the park Regan lets Emmett lead the way. He frowns in confusion as the other man leads them up to a part of the park he doesn't know. They walk up and up and through trees and bushes before reaching a clearing.

"What is this place?" Regan asks as Emmett leads them to a bench.

"This is my favourite place," Emmett admits, "You can see the whole city from here."

Regan sits beside him before turning to look at the view. He can't help but smile at the fact that Emmett felt wanted to take him up here to his favourite place. They may only have just met but it doesn't feel like it. They've been talking all night long and Regan already feels closer to Emmett than anyone else he knows. He has never let anyone in as much as he has Emmett and yet walking around with the other man she just found it natural to tell him little things about his life.

He turns to look at the view and smiles again. You really can see everything from this vantage point. It's incredible. Truly incredible. He turns from the city to look at the man beside him, "It's nice."

Emmett turns to look at Regan, "Yeah it is."

He's not normally so bold. With Regan he wants to be and he leans forward before kissing the other man. It's different to any other kiss he's had experienced but it's a good different. He feels that spark again and then suddenly Regan is kissing him back. The spark grows and grows. There's attraction there but also more and after that first taste Emmett's addicted. They pull apart for a second. "Wow," Regan says in thrilled surprise. That was easily the best kiss he's ever had and within moments he's pulling Emmett in for another kiss.

Neither of them is used to taking chances. With each other, though, it didn't even feel like a chance. They both just knew there was something between them worth exploring. They are two people used to loneliness but as they sit beside each other and share kisses neither of them feel alone. The loneliness melts away as they sit together. That night they know is a beginning. It's not one they ever expected but sometimes the best of things come when they aren't expected at all. From the second they saw each other there was a connection, there was a spark that told them this was meant to be. It was a chance that had to be taken and they're both glad they took it.

Emmett grins goofily at Regan as they pull apart once more. He didn't know what would happen when he went into that bar tonight. All he knows is he's glad he did because now he has the chance for something great. Staring into Regan's eyes he knows the other man feels the same way. "Do you want to go out with me again?" Emmett asks again.

Regan smiles back at him. The answer is easy. He doesn't want this to end here. For the first time when meeting someone he actually feels something. It's nothing like any relationship he's had before but he doesn't care. With Emmett he feels. He feels attraction and desire and a whole lot more. He knows there might be a few hiccups down the road but Regan knows it's a road he still wants to go down. The answer is an easy one and it's one that will start something amazing, "Yes."

_I've never written m/m fic before but hopefully this was okay and you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
